The senju demon
by Namikaze Ichigo
Summary: The demon turned into a child the child turned into a machine the machine turned into an outcast the outcast turned into a leader the leader turned into a hero. A hero descended into a monster. Evil and Powerful naruto probable sasuke bashing.
1. The begining of the end

This is my third story as some of you might know I will try to keep each chapter at least 20 pages long and update weekly cons

This is my third story as some of you might know I will try to keep each chapter at least 20 pages long and update weekly constructive critics in reviews is welcomed and begged for but I do not appreciate back seat drivers, unless you are one of the beta readers that I am looking for anyone is welcome to apply for the post and your ideas for the story shall be taken into consideration as not every angle has been looked after anyway apart from this little leakage of bull I would like to inform you that reviewing once is a lot more easier than turning green and punching stuff ;) so yeah please if you don't do anything else with my story at the very least try to enjoy it.

"Some one talking"

"**Demon talking"**

Some one thinking

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was only as they went over the notes and the letter left for the boy by the fourth Hokage that they truly began to appreciate what kind of genius they had appointed to be their leader even through their anger this was clear.

There was page upon page on the table they were seated around that were being passed around barely a murmur passing between the occupants of the table as they each sat in thought or reading the letter laying unopened as though discarded for its lack of worth.

The notes in question were concerning the Fuuin Jutsu; Shiki Fuujin explaining how they work and what this meant for the baby in the cot in the middle of the table that they were seated around furthermore it also explained exactly how the baby was mastering the feat of breathing with that terrible chakra inside of him the demon seal still clearly visible on his belly.

It appeared that the fourth Hokage had led the council to believe that he was sacrificing himself and his son for the village to get rid of the fox when in actual fact he had been carrying out illegal experiments using orochimarus old notes to help further his goal in achieving the exact opposite.

The notes explained that the fourth Hokage had turned his genius to less heroic deeds ever since his former master had carried word of a rouge uchiha it seems that he feared that the newly born child would not have been able to handle the raw power of the demon fox and for fear of his child and not wanting to take an uchiha for his own in order to use the secret of their eyes he turned to the next best thing for controlling demons.

He appeared to have acquired some of the first hokages DNA and proceeded to follow on in the snake in the grasses footsteps on imbuing the DNA into another. When they had stumbled upon the exiled sanins studies the room was littered with dead infants all newly born village babes.

"But how was this possible even orochimaru must have learnt from his team mate Tsunade on some level and we have records of him passing low level medic exams"

It was true the dead kage had no known knowledge in the medical side of the ninja world to the day he died the closest he had gotten to becoming a medical ninja was keeping himself alive during kushinas mood swings during the beginning months of her pregnancy.

Unless

One of the nameless council members slammed his hand on the table causing everyone present to jump the only person that seemed unaffected was the small infant in the middle.

"What….what is it what have you found"

"Kushina it must have been her"

"But how?"

"Think about it she was not a ninja of this country and she never registered with us to be one so we never had any of her skills on record. But I remember when he was still trying to iron out his thunder God technique he fractured his back in multiple places but instead of sending him to the hospital she insisted that he be brought back to the Namikaze estate in under two weeks he was healed we just assumed that he had had a healer brought to his home but what if it was her I remember that it was commented on that he had a remarkably speedy recovery but no one ever questioned…."

They fell into silence once more each one lost in his or her thoughts until Koharu Utatane former student of the first and second Hokage and team mate of the third Hokage put her thoughts into the mix.

"But that still dose not explain how they got some of his DNA due to the power and the legacy of the first Hokage and his mokuton abilities we made sure that after orochimarus traitorous ways the precautions taken would have made it near impossible for someone to be able to gain his DNA…..unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless Tsunade allowed them to claim it"

The room was instantly in uproar at what they were hearing fists were slammed onto the table as voices raised each vying for their outrage to be heard as the crescendo raised each mingling with the other until none could be heard.

"ENOUGH"

The voice of Homura Mitokado second team to the third Hokage echoed through the room silencing them almost instantly everyone looked at him expectantly some even fearfully apart from his former teammate he was the only one with ninja training and seeing as that ninja training was courtesy of the villages first two hokages it was a widely known fact that he was no pushover either on the battle field or in the council chambers even though he had not had experience of the former in decades.

"Koharu please what makes you think this explain I just don't see her condoling this"

"Think about it Homura you as well as everyone else in this room knows the protection that was placed on his resting place nothing but the most horrible of jutsus could have broken through it and if it had it would have summoned dozen of ninja to the area instantly through the alarm seals placed around it the only way to get around this would have been to open it properly and the only person on the planet that can do that is Tsunade the legendary slug sanin only her blood would have done it"

"But think when could she have done it? She's been gone for almost half a year now"

"Think about the timeline and then tell me that my theory is not correct six months ago Tsunade left due to her sorrow at losing her loved ones five moths two weeks ago the fourth Hokage ends the war with iwa in that devastating battle five moths ago the third Hokage steps down from his position and appoints Minato Namikaze as his successor four months three weeks later we are informed due to policy that his wife Kushina Uzamaki was five months pregnant with their child seeing as he has become Hokage and they have a child as well as jutsus that cannot be found anywhere else they are legally classed as a clan and move into their own estate four months ago we start to hear mutterings of an uchiha coupe three months we get word of a rouge uchiha an unconfirmed name and description but an uchiha nonetheless the fourth Hokage begins his work on the Fuuin Jutsu; Shiki Fuujin accepting the inevitability that soon he will have to sacrifice himself two months ago he accomplishes what may be the most complicated seal known to any ninja alive or dead but comes to a startling discovery that he can not place the fox within himself due to his charka coils being fully formed and therefore being unable to bend to accommodate the new chakra and forcefully keep it there and so is left with one option to seal it into a new born baby but of course he could not bring himself to ask another to give up their baby if he was unable to do the same I believe it was at that point that he began to form this abomination of an idea"

"But how could he have gotten to her that blasted woman never stays in the same place for long and she seldom keeps in touch with the village"

"I believe that he did it with the help of his old master the toad sage he always kept tabs on his old team mates he is probably one of the few people on the planet that could have found her and knowing minato he would of given all of the important people in his life one of those three pronged kunai so that in case of an emergency they could always summon him I know for instance that the third Hokage and his only surviving student kakashi has one that is how he did they probably used their frogs for communication come to think of it"

They all sat in silence each one contemplating the lengths that one man had gone to protect his son his first born child his legacy.

Thunder ripped through the night sky as the infant in front of them all began to cry at the rude awakening their attentions were turned to the child and what his fate was.

"So what to do with the container of the most vile and destructive force of nature known to man?"

The speaker was none other than Danzo himself the war hawk was surveying the babe with utmost interest a slight unsettling leer upon his face.

"This boy could be the sword with which the leaf village holds the ninja world to ransom all of our demands met in an instant we could become kings among men we could make this village a legend"

"Danzo the third would never allow it hold your tongue"

"Many a year now I have stated that the thirds ideals are redundant they are useless in these times of war and strife any move but to make the child a weapon would be seen as the peak of weakness do you really wish to give our enemies the opening that they have lurked in the shadows waiting for?"

"Danzo remember yourself and your place these are the times that we should be leaning towards the third in the hopes that he can guide us through this ugly business"

"No you are wrong these are the times that he should be stepping down so that someone who knows what their doing ca……"

"What is the meaning of this who called this meeting without my knowledge?"

Danzo stood up facing the Hokage his face solemn and serious.

"This is not an official meeting this is merely colleagues meeting in a council chamber discussing worrying matters"

"This shall be dealt with later the matter I came here to find you about was the fact that the Namikaze estate has been ransacked I have some of the military police inspecting the area now but….."

He looked from one guilty face to another some hung in shame others did not even look at him a few shuffled papers still in their hands his eyes narrowed at this as he thought back to the report at what had been taken as his eyes settled on the one smug face in the room.

"What have you done?"

"Please forgive me lord Hokage I took the liberty of searching out our fallen heroes information on the situation in order to best understand the situation my fellow senior councilors Homura and Koharu had no objection to it and neither did any of the junior councilors either"

"That is neither here nor their whether they objected to it is unimportant if anything it merely shows this councils true character"

"Yes but seeing as you were busy with the public making laws and giving speeches arranging funerals and upgrading that stone of yours I thought it prudent at this time for the village to have two minds thereby accomplishing what needs to be accomplished sooner I thought you would understand….."

The Hokage seemed to inflate with anger at this even doe faltered in his words at the look of pure outrage on his face.

"This shall not be tolerated you have disgraced a national hero's home mere hours after he has died furthermore…."

"I think that you should hold back on his hero status onto you fully understand the seriousness of the situation"

The kages face paled visibly and there that he seemed to hold inside of him appeared to escape at the shift in the mood of the room.

Thirty minutes later the Hokage stood shocked at what he had heard the one man who he had deemed worthy of taking his position had only furthered his hated students sick and twisted experiments but he reasoned with himself was it truly so horrid that one man had used the dead to save one of the living orochimaru had merely been looking for a higher level of power while his successor was just trying to gain a life for that which should not of had to fight for life.

"This is not his fault the baby should be given a normal life as well as be sheltered from its dark origins"

"Preposterous it should be killed what a best way to get rid of the fox we kill an abomination and stop a monster from ever threatening the world again"

"I do not agree I must agree with the Hokage we can not kill such a useful tool to the village"

At the beginning of the sentence every eyebrow in the room raised including the hokages no one could remember the last time that Danzo had agreed with the third Hokage but as his sentence came to an end everyone understood it wasn't out of loyalty that he supported the Hokages desires it was out of the desire to reach the next pinnacle of power within the ninja world.

"Danzo this child cannot be raised as a weapon he is the fourth hokages son and because of what he holds he has the potential to become a legend beyond all others do you wish to deny him that?"

"No I wish to do what is best for the village which in turn shall make him a legend do you not wish what is best for the village?"

"How dare you of course I do but for an oak to grow strong you must tend to all its needs not just one that is what keeps it around for decades centuries even. Give it only soil and it will crack and die of thirst, give it only water and it will rot and die of decay, give it only fertilizer and it will grow fast but snap at the merest wind, give it only warmth and it will burn"

"Well the villages tree roots is growing soft with this mush that you are providing what you are looking at is the miracle grow that it has needed for decades"

"A man cannot live by bread alone if all you show him is violence then in the long run all you shall receive is violence what you sow is what you reap after all"

"Well then give me the boy and I shall sow into the roots of this village a protector of unequaled strengths a destroyer of man and a stalker of enemies and what we shall reap is a juggernaut that shall push this village smashing through its limits and unto a higher plain of power"

"No you are wrong the only thing we shall reap are dark times ahead a storm from which there shall be no cover and a time in which we shall all have to answer for our actions"

"There is no point fighting this we have already discussed it put it to a vote we are all here minus the clan heads but their count will not be able to turn the tide in your favor this has already been decided as a kage he should have known better than to commit such a deed"

"But you do not regret that he did though do you Danzo?"

With a sneer plastered across his face that could only be seen by Saratobi as his back was towards the council members.

"My only regret is that his wife died in child birth or she would have dealt with both his and her own punishment"

"Watch your tongue Danzo you are a blemish upon this village that will only be suffered for so long your treachery today shall not be forgotten"

"And what treachery is this lord Hok…"

"Do you intend to enroll the boy with your root department?"

The question paved the way for a quizzical look to mare his features before restoring his visage and answering.

"No of course not as I said previously he shall be trained for the village root is my own private department so the two ideals would clash unfortunately"

As he answered he went as if to turn back to his fellow council members so that they could see half his face.

"Good good glad to see that you have not completely allowed your ideas to cloud your judgment now then I wish for you to disband root immediately"

The look of outrage on his face was not missed by anyone in the room.

Everyone in the room stiffened at this information they each knew that Danzo had thought valiantly for his own corps and had done superbly with molding them into the perfect soldier they were a shining star in the village's army the group around the table were either looking at Danzos face of shock fury and the hokages look of supremacy.

"What? ... Why? ... How dare you"

"Because I have evidence of quite a large number in the group being apart of illegal activities not to worry though none of the crimes seem to have any connection to you and the crimes aren't of an extreme nature but such a large amount of ninja and powerful ones to cannot be overlooked they are to be sent to Ibiki to be reconditioned and then assigned to normal anbu missions furthermore as you said you are to be entrusted with a great gift I would prefer that you focused all your attention on said gift"

"This….this is an outrage I will not stand idly by why you rip down a pillar of this village"

"Your root is not a pillar of this village it wasn't when it was started and it isn't now as you said root is your own private department and you stated that you would be training the young Namikaze in protecting the village but for him to train with your anbu there would be a clash of ideals which would mean that they are not being trained with the protection of the village at hand they are not our pillar of strength they are your pillar of strength"

Danzo was inwardly cursing himself for allowing that slip of the tongue in front of the other council members he knew that this battle was already lost but could not allow himself to walk away nonetheless.

"The first Hokage saw fit to allow me this small percentage of involvement in the countries military power what right do you have to take it from me"

"Seeing as the fourth has died and I am a former Hokage that simply went into retirement I am legally to be reappointed back to Hokage until a better suitor can be found and this leniency that you have been given was a mistake that has been allowed for decades to long, a mistake that I intend to rectify now. I suggest you take the child home now so as to get him settled into his new surroundings"

Danzo was grinding his teeth in anger his mind even leaning towards the hidden kunai he had but noticing the dismissal he decided to make a tactical retreat for now so that he could come back with a fresh angle for another time.

"This shall not end here Saratobi we shall pick this up again tomorrow"

"I believe that is lord Hokage to you ad I look forward to your visit tomorrow although I shall be quite busy so you may not be able to get through to me for quite some time but nonetheless try all the same"

The forced sweetness in his voice was at such a contrast to the look in his eyes that it made many around the room wince knowing that with Danzo out the way his attention would not be turned to them.

A nameless council member stood up and addressed the hokage.

"Lord Hokage we meant no disrespect to you by this we just feared for the safety of the village we feared that the fox might take advantage of our hesitation and destroy us we…."

"And you feel as though I do not care for this village?"

"No not at all its just that…."

"You believe that one eyed snake in the grass cares for these people more than I?"

"NO not all sir there is none who care for this village more than you but…"

"Then you believe me to be incapable of the job at hand and therefore went to seek out someone more suited to it?"

The council member in question was now fully regretting standing up and was cursing his farther for the small amount of back bone that he possessed nonetheless he stood his ground instead choosing to apologize.

The Hokage saw the glint of defiance in his eye and admired it even through his anger it was good to see that the will of fire was still alive even in these fossils.

"No sir not at all we were frightened and Danzo-sama merely took advantage of our fear and turned it to his own means I apologize on behalf of this council"

"Then you will vote to have the child taken away from him immediately?"

"No"

"No?"

"Yes sir no I believe as well as most of my fellow council members do that due to the nature of the situation the boys' best hope for the future that has been laid before him is to be with Danzo I am sorry"

"Very well but when the day comes do not cling to me as shelter for I shall have to answer to the crime committed today as well there shall truly be no shelter from it….from him"

He whispered the last part to himself but it did not go amiss by the group in the room and the shiver that went around the room did not go amiss by him he turned and left in silence with shoulders hunched and shining eyes as though he had lost a great battle.

But no one would know how great till over a decade later.

Saratobi entered his office and sat down with a sigh while taking out his pipe.

What a long day it has been

"You might as well come out Jiraiya your hiding skills never where that good"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where is he?"

"He is with Danzo"

"With…huh…what why in the world would he be with Danzo?"

"Because the majority of the council believes that the boys' best hopes as well as the villages lie with him under Danzos care"

"And you're just going to sit around doing nothing"

"And what would you have me do Jiraiya?"

"You are the Hokage summon that dumass monkey of yours and bust into Danzos home and take him back by force if you want I will disappear with him they will never us"

"Enough this is not a dictatorship this village is a democracy I can not over turn their decision for now at least not until Danzo makes a mistake and I have some grounds for demanding the child back"

"Thank goodness I never became Hokage"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because this village makes me sick"

"Really?"

"Yes minato and Kushina were truly wasted here"

"Did you know?"

"Did I know about what?"

"Was it you who brought Tsunade for them?"

"…….."

"Jiraiya why did you do it we could have found another way"

"No you mean that blasted council could have had their twisted desires carried out"

"sigh"

"What will happen with her will they put a bounty on her head and make her a missing nin?"

"You might not have made such a bad Hokage you're not even worried about yourself"

"They cannot prove that I had any hand in helping this and besides I could always handle myself a lot better than old flat chest a blooming slug I ask you out of all of them she could have gotten a blooming slug tsch"

"Not really they only have their anger as backing it was on her land it was her grandfathers tomb and it was for the Hokage so I'm sure it will not be to hard to get her off but what will you do know I think it best if you lie low for a little while"

"I shall do no such thing I am going to kill Danzo with a well placed Rasengan and then I am going to take that poor child far away from here"

"I can not allow you to do that"

"But why not?"

"You know why do not allow your anger to cloud your judgment that is how ninja die needlessly"

"This is not the academy this is a child's life we are talking about he's not even a day old"

"I know I know believe me when I say I understand but I simply cannot the fallout would be to great"

"Then what, what would you have me do he's my student my prized pupil he is like the son I never had what should I do merely stand ideally by while they destroy his life"

"Yes….when the day comes when he needs you I shall let you know but for now I need you to back off and let fate run its course"

"I would never thought you to be a coward"

"And I would never have thought you to be ignorant stupid yes but ignorant never"

There was a long silence throughout the room not a sound could be heard throughout the village.

"Make sure you call me I shall always be waiting"

"Of course and Jiraiya I am sorry"

"Tsch"

"There was a whizzing sound that could only be made by a sharp metal object going through the air the three pronged kunai whizzed past the old mans cheek and hit the table top sinking in halfway before quivering to a standstill.

Again the old man sighed fearful of the day of retribution.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well there is chapter one I couldn't really hit my 20 page with the first chap now could I hope you enjoy it and see you next week R&R**_ _**the last two pages were rushed and so I didn't have time to double check them sorry guys for any mistakes ;)**__****_


	2. Team Kage

Ok then that first chapter was just to get things of the ground now that we done that we can get to the fun part

_**Ok then that first chapter was just to get things of the ground now that we done that we can get to the fun part**__****_

"someone talking"

someone thinking

"**Demon talking"**

"_Summons talking__"_

_Summons thinking_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four people stood before the Hokage in full anbu uniform taking in the information that was their mission briefing it appeared that they were to head out immediately on an SS rank mission.

The reason for this was because some Iwa troops had been sighted in fire country territory they had even gone through a village killing some people burning houses and raping the women they appear to have taken many hostages though and Saratobi feared that they would be used to try and ransom something from the village.

"And so given the delicacy of the situation you can understand why this is so important it may be that the Tsuchikage is trying to rally his troops in order to attack us again I hear that his farther was one of the first people to be killed by the hirashin technique seeing as he was the one leading the army"

As he spoke his eyes were focused on the documents in front of him but as he mentioned the hirashin technique his eyes flicked to the smallest of the anbu in order see his reaction he sighed if there was one he defiantly couldn't see it behind his outfit.

The man next to him was wearing the standard anbu captain uniform except that the bottom half of his face was covered with a blue mask and his left eye was covered with his hitae he had silver hair that spiked up to one side as well as a slightly relaxed demeanor about him.

The man beside him had wide eyes and short brown hair he was taller than the silver haired man but not by much he like the silver haired man was wearing the standard anbu captain uniform but he was wearing the special Nidaime Hokage-esque forehead protector.

The man at the end of the line was wearing a long black leather trench coat as well as having some notable scaring across his face he had on a black bandana and a sinister aura about him.

The smallest one there was wearing white bottoms with it falling a little baggy around the ankles but tight around the waist along with a white zip up top finishing in a hood with a grey cape black and red flames going along the entire outfit as though it was tiger stripes finished of with a wooden anbu mask that was extremely well painted with the blood of his first kill for some reason everyone could always tell it was blood as if it still carried the smell although this was not the case.

The hood was always up never down very few people new his hair colour and his eyes were as black as night and were truly dangerous to look into.

_**Flash back**_

It happened around three years ago when naruto was seven he was in his normal training session with a few jounins and seeing more and more of his blood by the second than was medically possible.

One of the jounins present threw a kunai at him striking him dead centre in his stomach having been informed of his healing abilities they were less worried about killing him and then it happened there was a sudden drop in temperature and then a blazing heat pushed back the three jounin in the training room.

They looked on startled as red chakra began to seep out of his skin the vile chakra was enough to make most men vomit but this was not the first time that this had happened and they were well practiced in dealing with it the two men on either side of the third looked at him expectantly his eyes blurred and a three tomoe sharingarn appeared in his eyes he instantly went to quell the chakra but something was wrong the eyes could only deal with the fox or if the fox had taken control this was neither.

This was something different.

Naruto drooped to his knees screaming grasping at his face almost in anguish the three men stood in front of him in a semi circle each looking from one to the other wondering if they would be in trouble for what ever this was if they went and got Danzo or if the boy would just work his way through it.

"**I shall not be shamed by the uchiha again….never again"**

To say they were startled would be an understatement close to the nine tailed fox isn't a big deal. They each took two (wide) steps back and prepared themselves that was not the boys voice that was clear they had heard him scream enough times in the last few years his voice wasn't so heavy so low so dark so vile.

Naruto screamed again and this time seemed to be working away at something on his face furiously scratching away at his face until two eyeballs fell from his face both scratched cut and bleeding the blue in them dead not that they were alive when they in the boys head.

"Shit run and get Danzo we'll wait here and watch him"

The dark haired ninja with brown eyes ran off looking for the man that had left them in charge a cold sweat running down the back of his neck.

There was just the one woman and the uchiha left now watching the trembling child his face in a puddle of his own blood after he stopped trembling his body relaxed and his mouth and nose were resting in the blood fearing that the boy would drown and she put her kunai back into her pouch and bent down at the same time as a bead of sweat rolled down the uchihas face and began to descend to the blood pooled on the ground.

The bead of sweat landed in the blood which splashed on to the childes face moments before her hand reached him and then the heat was back instantly and Naruto was slowly staggering to his feet both jumped back kunai instantly drawn but it wasn't until the boy had stood up straight and looked the female in her eyes did they realize that their lives had come to an end.

He raised his head and instead of empty bleeding eye sockets there were two fully whole eyes but that it where the normality ended both his eyes where pitch black with a small shift in colour in the middle were in that light it could have been mistaken for a dark purple.

The uchiha did not realize that anything out of the ordinary was happening (beyond the child growing back eyes balls in a few seconds) until the female beside him began vomiting he looked to his left and she was still standing in her stance kunai held at the ready but vomiting.

He looked between Naruto and the female they had perfect eye contact and he was not blinking and neither was she he moved closer to her and began shaking her while still keeping a good sharingarn enhanced eye on Naruto and tried shaking her arms fell limply by her sides with the kunai clattering to the ground.

There was a bit of blood coming up in her vomit now and the man was getting frightened he tried shaking her some more and her ears nose and eyes started bleeding too h dropped her as he started panicking.

"Stop it stop it you fucking monster what are you doing to her STOP IT"

"**Me a monster uchiha no I am not a monster yet in ten minutes then I shall be a monster"**

It was the most frightening point of the training session the deep voice from before was different that voice had no purpose but to emit evil _this_ voice was like two voices speaking at the same time but it was clear that his voice was in control it was just worse a lot worse.

When Danzo was able to get to the training room he was met with a gruesome sight the female Kanami Yamanaka had stopped shivering but there was still blood and vomit dripping out of her mouth but the uchiha was just simply gone.

In his stead was blood guts and a stench that would remain forever it was everywhere on the walls on the ceiling and smeared across the floor it appears that whatever the boy had done he had at some point dragged him across the ground as well.

The boy in question was sitting in the corner crying silently resting before his feet was a wooden anbu mask coated in dried blood.

_**End Flashback**_

"So you need us to make sure that they know that the leaf village is still the boss?"

"Precisely Ibiki I'm sending you with them in the hopes that you can glean some information from the ok"

The man second from the left snapped to attention a maniacal gleam in his eyes as he addressed his leader.

"Hokage sama sir"

"Good so anymore questions?"

"Umm yes sir"

"Go on kakashi"

"Shouldn't everyone in the squad for the mission get acquainted with each other?"

Saratobi quirked an eyebrow at the young man and his question and quickly surveyed the other three members to see their reaction Ibiki although trying to make a look of indifference workable on his face was utterly failing as his eyes kept flickering between the short red masked anbu member and the Hokage a slight smirk on his face

The man on his far left known throughout the village for his use of mokuton abilities was standing stock still facing forward but with a certain cheeky grin on his face at the question all the same.

And Naruto merely stood there neither bored nor interested neither angry at people trying to pry into his business or happy that people were bothered to know.

Kakashi was rubbing the back of his head with his right hand sweat running down the side of his face expecting a reprimand for his question but the Hokage simply sighed before speaking.

"You are right of course kakashi…Naruto please remove your mask and introduce yourself to your mission colleagues"

The anbu immediately removed his mask and marched in front of the hokages desk his footsteps precise and measured as though a practiced dance but continued to stare at the floor once he was in front of his team mates.

"And please lower it Naruto you are among friends I keep on telling you that you have no need for it in the village"

"Of course Hokage sama but I keep on having to remind you that given my position I must always be prepared you never know when an enemy attack might threaten you or any of the other lives that I am sworn to protect"

The three standing men were deeply shaken by the quality of the boys' voice it was hard to describe but if they each had to draw a picture to describe it they would have probably have drawn a big red man beast with horns surrounded by fire.

The Hokage merely sighed at the mechanical answer that was given to him the others clearly shivered at the sound of his voice and he couldn't really blame them it had taken even him a long time to get past the child with the voice of a monster.

Naruto looked at his temporary team mates his eyes still black as coal and as they looked into it they gasped fear evident on their features but they were not anbu captains for nothing they held their grounds but did not quite make eye contact all the same.

But as he started talking they looked at him again and where surprised to see that they were now ice cold blue but even in their deadness they were captivating as though that's what they would expect the sea in snow country to look like.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze my age is 8 I am highly skilled in the use of short and long swords as well as highly capable in many jutsu I have many abilities that I do not think you will need to know I am highly capable to complete this mission as I have completed more S rank missions than anyone of you and more SS rank missions than all of you put together and lastly I am also the container for the kyubi on kitsune"

They all gained widened eyes as well as shocked faces each at a different part of the introduction Kakashis eyes widened when the youth had given his full name despite the eyes he still looked just like his old sensei and farther figure.

The fact that this machine could be his senseis child made him seriously consider using his chidori against the Hokage. He was appalled that this could ever be allowed in Konoha but to a hero's son this was beyond reckoning.

Ibiki had a shocked look on his face but it was more a look of shook realization partly because of the name but mostly because of the fact that he had heard of this child before.

_**Flashback**_

A few years after the war with Iwa had ended a man had come into his cells from lightning country he was badly torn up and mentally distraught Ibiki hadn't had no one to torture for a while and he was looking forward to it after all he had heard that the man had tried to kidnap a little girl from the hyuga mansion so he wasn't about to start pulling punches but before he could even start that man was crying and begging him to save him from the beast and that he would do anything Ibiki wanted as long as he kept the black eyed child away from him he died later on from his injuries his dying breath was a plea for death to save him from the demon.

_**Flashback end**_

Know wonder when I tried to find out who had brought that guy in I didn't get diddly squat the council buried any information on him konohas secret weapon so secret not even Konoha knows about it

Yamato had his look of uncertainty because around three years ago he had been summoned to the hokages office and was ordered to bring every mokuton scroll that he had.

_**Flash back**_

Upon arrival in the room there were the Hokage looking grave and Danzo a man that had previously tried to draft him into his root for his mokuton abilities but the strange thing was he had a little boy in front of him a hand resting on each of the child's shoulders.

He had been asked by both Danzo and the Hokage to give the scrolls to Danzo when he had tried to refuse and could not give any proper reason for his refusal he was reminded that the scrolls were not his and that he had no true claim to them and would be with holding extremely valuable village documents if he left the room with them still within his position.

He had half a mind to simply destroy them there and then in the office after all he had been entrusted with the first hokages jutsus for his special kekkei genkai something that he was not even entitled to, he could not disgrace the village founder by allowing this sinister man to get a hold of them.

But then he reasoned with himself that he was being told to do it by the third a very kind gentle and wise man who would not allow anyone to misuse these jutsus no matter the circumstance and besides he was the only mokuton user in the village of that he was sure being an anbu allowed him to be privy to some very important information and he had already checked if there had been any other children that had survived orochimaru and his sick experiments and there wasn't so he didn't see what real damage he could do with it but all the same he should try and ask what he wanted it for.

"Sir may I enquire what this is for"

"No you may not that information cannot be released to anyone I am sorry yamato your just gonna have to trust me on this one"

"Hai Hokage sama"

_**End flashback**_

Could it possibly be that this boy can use mokuton techniques?

The Hokage had been shocked simply because he did not expect Naruto to simply reveal the fact that he holds the kyubi it was a fact about him that the Hokage would simply have preferred to remain buried for now.

"Now then you are to be at the south gate ready to leave within the hour go!"

"Wait"

"Yes kakashi?"

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves to him?"

Naruto took a step away as if to leave before addressing kakashi.

"There is no need"

"And why is that?"

Kakashi asked this question with irritation in his voice believing that the youth thought that they were beneath him and thereby unworthy of being recognized.

"Because you are hatake kakashi aged 22 you posses the sharingarn in your left eye which you recently developed into the third tomoe stage you have no mate and no children your signature technique is chidori falsely called an assignation technique although you can use over one thousand jutsu that have been copied with your sharingarn eye you also have the ability to use multiple elemental chakras not to mention your own summoning as well as having a habit of being late."

"….what the hell?"

"Your name is yamato senju aged 23 you adopted this name after you learnt the origin of your mokuton abilities you have little taijutsu and hardly any genjutsu but are well advanced in the use of water earth and mokuton techniques"

"How does he know all of this?"

"And your name is Morino Ibiki aged 25 you have a love for torture that led you to ascend through the ranks to attain the title anbu captain head of torture and interrogation you are a all round ninja no one skill dwarfing the others although you have developed a few genjutsus in order to ensure that you gain the information necessary as well as procuring a summon to help you in your field"

There was silence in the room as each squad member looked at Naruto in shock and confusion that he would know so much about them and be able to reel it off so effortlessly.

"Good I assume you are satisfied now kakashi as are the rest of you?"

They all nodded in a detached way.

"Good then as I was saying please be at the south gate within the hour your team is to be known for this mission as team kage you may leave"

"Hai"

They all answered in unison and disappearing in a puff of smoke all save Naruto who was still standing there the Hokage was surprised at this and watched the young boy intently in the hopes of finding out what he wanted.

"Yes Naruto"

"Who is to be looking over you Hokage Sama while I am away you do not normally send me this far away from the village"

To say that the Hokage was surprised was an understatement here was a supposedly lifeless soulless machine that did not know what regret was and it seemed as though it feared for his safety.

"Naruto do not worry I shall have ample protection and besides I'm not that old I can look after myself you know"

Naruto merely nodded his satisfaction at the answer it wasn't that he was worried about the Hokage he did not know what it was to worry he was just a soldier that was dedicated to his job and he thought that a 'newbie' might jeopardize his charge.

"Should you not go and prepare for the mission Naruto like food supplies and weaponry?"

"Danzo Sama is currently preparing my meals for the time and I am quite adept at hunting and you know that I do not require weapons normally so that is not of my concern"

It was true ever since his training had begun he had been on a strict four meal a day diet of the most nutritious oils, nuts, berries, fish, white meat, and proteins it was all for the best results in terms of mind, body and in narutos case endurance wasn't a factor the Hokage merely nodded his satisfaction at the answer but still Naruto did not move from the spot where he stood.

Naruto wondered why he had not left yet he tried to shushin away as what was clearly expected of him but found himself unable to he merely looked at the Hokage with his cold dead eyes and then.

"Good bye then Hokage sama I will try to have the mission completed as soon as possible"

And with that Naruto shushined away not with a puff of smoke but with a burst of flame.

That was weird could Naruto actually care for me maybe Danzos damage is fixable I think it is about time to summon his godfather back I think I have a plan

An hour later and team kage were around the main gates sorting out the minor details once this was completed they each walked out the gate pausing to sign out with the gate guard thanking him for the luck that he was wishing them on their mission the sun was setting it was the middle of the summer and so it was quite late for a sunset.

"I believe that it would be wise if you allowed me to take charge in this mission"

"And why is that?"

"Because I am well learned in over a hundred battle formations as well as traveling formations it will lessen the percentage of casualties for this mission by quite a lot"

The other three members of team kage all looked at each with raised eyebrows before kakashi answered"

"Ok Naruto you may take charge what should we do"

"I think that I should go upfront this is because I have the highest probability of surviving any type of ambush that may befall us Kakashi you should go second so that you can use one of your dogs to sniff out any unusual smells that lay ahead of us Ibiki you can go third because your main attribute is interrogation and we wont officially need you until later on the mission and would be less of a hindrance if out of the way and yamato your skill with mokuton allows you to create an easy defense and therefore would be best suited to being in the back"

They each had to admit that he analyzed their skills perfectly and used them effectively as well they were impressed whether they wanted to admit it or not they each nodded their agreement with the formation before placing their anbu masks on and straightening their backs each dressed in the same outfit that they had had on in the hokages office Naruto still sporting his blood red wooden mask.

"Naruto why did you say that it was weird of me to call you by your name?"

"Because my normal reference is demon"

And with that he jumped off into the trees a mere blur after a split second of a saddened look in their eyes they fastened on their anbu masks (kakashi rearranging his hitae over his mask before each member of team kage jumped off into the trees after the blur that was konohas secret scythe.

They had been running for the past six hours through the sunset and into the night although looking at narutos face an expert would have said it had only been for a few minutes there wasn't a bead of sweat and he was barely out of breath however he was the first one to stop.

"Why are we stopping?"

Naruto slowed down and jumped down from the tree landing in a clearing and looked at the speaker it was kakashi panting heavily sweat glistening on his forehead with pakun his most talkative summon still on his back.

"Because a tired soldier is a useless soldier and plus this is the kusa border and therefore a key resting position in the mission"

"But you don't look tired"

"I wasn't talking about me"

Kakashi looked behind him and if he was honest with himself his other two team mates looked how he felt they were bent double panting and sweating going at chunin speed for six hours was no mean feat but each was trying to out do their young leader and so they ignored their obvious signs of fatigue.

But he was up front how could he tell we were so tired through our anbu gear and his?

"We should make camp for the night here kakashi have your dog see if there are any unusual scents around here before I set up a perimeter"

"Pakun"

"_Yo"_

After a few minutes he stuck one paw up in a vain attempt to give a thumbs up the poor imitation was interpreted correctly though as the all clear.

"Who gets first watch?"

"That shall not be necessary hatake"

"But we can't just go to sleep without a watch that's foolish"

"I don't intend to"

"Bu…."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

One hundred solid bunshins appeared in the clearing that they had stopped in the three anbu merely looked around in shock and horror at the monstrous chakra and stamina he must have to have to have been out pacing them at chunin speed for the past six hours and then to simply summon one hundred solid bunshins when your chakra is split evenly between each of them was no mean feat for a kage let alone an eight year old.

It wasn't even the fact that the boy new a forbidden jutsu for the concept of it is quite simple it's simply most chunin don't have the chakra required to make two and he didn't even look winded.

"Ten feet bug tight radius at all times upon sighting engage immediately understood"

"Hai"

And with that the clearing was filled with one hundred blurs for a few seconds before silence nothing was heard and nothing was seen Ibiki and kakashi looked around into the foliage impressed at their camouflage skills.

"We move again in six hours time"

"Naruto what happens if they get snuck up on and get their throats cut before they can sound the alarm someone we should still do a watch"

"Your worries are unnecessary hatake firstly if any of my clones get snuck upon we will know about it those aren't just any type of bunshins they're kamikaze bunshins"

Kakashis eyes widened at this they were a high level A rank jutsu and they take around 50 more chakra than the normal kage bunshin they were an explosive type ninjutsu where the bunshin can cause itself to detonate at any given time easily surprising the best of ninja the blast itself could vary in power but commonly they could easily kill an opponent at close enough range.

"And besides there are other ways that I can find out as well I have properly assessed the situation do not worry hatake"

The last person I saw use that was Itachi Uchiha

"Now as I said we should get some rest we still have quite away to go before we are in Iwa"

And with that they each went to sleep in their respective tents with yamato simply creating a small cabin in which to sleep with more comfort Naruto merely went and climbed up a tree disappearing into its top branches.

Mourning came with Naruto standing on the side of the tree sticking to it with chakra as he watched the tents waiting for the rest of his quad members to appear the first to arise was Ibiki followed shortly by yamato and lastly kakashi this was understandable as he was the closest to keeping up to him.

"We are going to be moving at an elevated pace from yesterday but only for the next 3 hours and then we shall be on the Iwa border and will be pausing for 1 hour and then continuing at a slower pace so that we can patrol the border and wait for their troops to come back"

"How can you tell where Iwa is when you don't have a map?"

"I am advanced in my knowledge of geography"

"Just how many things are you advanced in"

"That is of no coincidence to the mission"

"Tsch shouldn't we get moving now?"

"You are right hatake we shall keep in the formation we have been traveling in"

And so they continued through the trees of Kusa and three hours later they arrived at a village on the border of Iwa they booked themselves into a hotel careful to remove any Konoha related items from themselves before hand.

Once they were in their room they sat down in a circle around the single table in the room planning the finer details of their mission.

"So what we need to do is first find out where their camp is and secondly set up a surveillance radius around there camp once we find someone of worth we kidnap them and bring them to Ibiki to deal with once we have all the information that we need we decimate them and send a message to Iwa got it?"

"Hai"

"Any questions?"

"No"

"Good then we need to create a surveillance ring but first we need to find out where their camp is kakashi I shall leave that up to you ok"

"Yeah I'll leave right now shouldn't take to long"

And with that kakashi left the room walking with a gentle pace placing a subtle genjutsu over his anbu gear and removing his anbu mask.

"Ok Now the rest of us should rest until he returns"

"Hai"

_**With Kakashi**_

Kakashi walked through the village gently they had arrived around midday and so it was quite busy with families shopping for produce and stall owners shouting out how far they were willing to go to under price their competitors.

He wondered vaguely where he should begin his search for a suitable outlet of information and decided that if it wasn't broke you shouldn't fix it and headed for the nearest bar.

As soon as he entered he knew that he had gone to the right place there was quite a large amount of Iwa ninja sitting in the corner they had grouped a large number of tables and chairs there so as to be more comfortable and the bar tender was throwing them apprehensive looks at regular intervals.

Kakashi made his way over to them but sat at the bar on the stool nearest to them so as to be in a better position to listen to any important information.

"Bartender"

"Hello sir what can I do for you on this fine day?"

"I have had the shittiest day of my life I need something strong what have you got?"

He had decided to go with a fairly loose alibi for being there so that he would be able to adapt to a change of situation better if necessary.

"Well we do have the grass conjurer? It's a drink unique to grass country and so can be found no where else"

"Well what da fuck is it?"

The bartender looked kakashi up and down he had short spiky black hair and a rather crumpled business suite on but there was clearly a bulging money pouch hooked onto his side and it was clear to kakashi that the bartender had every intention of taking him for every penny.

"Well sir its special grass herbs placed in a blender with vinegar and hot spices then mixed with gin and vodka"

Kakashi was hard pushed not to accept it he liked trying new things and this drink sounded exciting.

And besides who knows when I am going to be back in grass country

He was just about to accept and then his face went pale at the thought of facing Naruto if he came back with no information and drunk.

"He's just a kid what can he do?"

Kakashi spoke to himself quietly but the bartender was still able to pick up what he said.

"Who's just a kid? Do you want the drink or not?"

"Nothing it's nothing but he's no ordinary kid I shouldn't risk it"

"Who's not that bad listen mate I'm not sure what you on about but I am sure it can't be that bad now do you want the drink or not?"

It was the bartenders words that galvanized kakashi to his next thought.

Fuck that you don't know this bastard

"No thanks soda please"

The bartender walked away grumbling about crazy customers wasting his time and reappeared with a cup ice and a can of soda and a straw.

He was about to drink when he was interrupted by a toast.

"To Iwa. Down with those konoha bastards. And to the new Tsuchikage"

Bingo

_**With Naruto**_

"I am so bored"

Ibiki had begun pacing up and down in the room around 30 minutes after kakashi had left.

"Just find something to occupy your time until one eye gets back"

"And you know how he likes to get everywhere late who knows when he might come back he might even be drunk"

"Aren't there any board games here?"

"Tsch go and ask for one at the front desk"

"Cool I'll be right back"

"No do not leave this room we are meant to be keeping a low profile"

Yamato and Ibiki were both surprised that he was still awake seeing as he had closed his eyes and occupied the bed a few minutes after kakashi had left.

"But I am so bored"

"Here if you can't control yourself then we can play poker"

Ibiki looked up interestedly at this and even yamato perked up visibly at the mention of the card game as Naruto reached into his clothes and pulled out a brand new pack of cards still in the plastic.

"Wait a second since when do machines play poker?"

"They don't it's just that your profile stated that you have a low attention span and so I thought ahead it was either that or prepare myself to restrain you and as I said at the start of the mission you are needed for later on and therefore should be kept safe"

"Jackass so that's how you knew so much about us you memorized our profiles before meeting us"

"No not exactly I know every chunin and higher profile it was mandatory for my training as well as learning about every clan and their living quarters as well as that same information for many influential non ninja not knowing what the mission would entail and who I would be working with it was deemed necessary"

"Shit so how long did that take you to learn all of that?"

"About a week"

"Bull shit the leaf village has over one hundred and fifty chunin one hundred jounin over eighty anbu and probably over thirty dignitaries no way it took you one week"

"Actually the leaf village has one hundred and sixty two chunins eighty nine jounins seventy two anbu and thirty five dignitaries and believe me when I tell you that it was a week I have my ways"

They each stared at Naruto with their jaw hanging down trying to comprehend what they were being told and by an eight year old no less. It was yamato that recovered first and began speaking again.

"Naruto where is your mother?"

"She is dead as is my farther but you already know that from my last"

"You must miss them though don't you?"

"What do you mean how can I miss them I never knew them"

"Come on so you didn't have them through your childhood but you must still care for them right?"

"I don't understand what you mean senju san"

Yamato merely sighed at what had happened he thought that he could guess how he ended up in this position but still waited for more confirmation before he said or asked anything.

"Well are you gonna deal the cards or not?"

Naruto began dealing out the cards in silence once they each had their five cards they sat in silence surveying their hand and then a thought struck Ibiki.

"Hey Naruto why didn't you just bring your normal deck why'd you bring a brand new one?"

"Because I did not own a deck before yesterday"

"Then what did you play with then?"

"I have never played poker before this is the first time"

At hearing this both yamato and Ibiki paused in their actions and looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

Is this guy serious

Ibiki looked at his blue eyes trying to detect any tale-tale sign of skullduggery he found none it appeared that the kid was serious.

"Ppshft your funeral kid"

Yamato sighed at the conversation and Ibikis brashness.

"Come on Ibiki don't be unfair Naruto would you like us to teach you how to play?"

Naruto merely closed his eyes his whole body tensing before he opened his eyes and sighed.

"That is unnecessary I know how to play now"

"Umm Naruto are you sure?"

"Yes I am highly advanced in the plays available to me in the game please commence"

Unbeknown to yamato and Ibiki Naruto had a bunshin back in the village library reading a very advanced book on how to play poker in the event that he would be forced to these lengths to restrain his comrades.

Ibiki got a devilish grin on his face that is truly feared by his captors and a very normal element in the nightmares had in the village cells before addressing Naruto.

"Hey wana play for money it will help keep me concentrating"

"If you wish"

_**With kakashi**_

"All of these blasted raids are killing me how much longer do we have to do this?"

"Until we have a proper following and besides I didn't see you complaining when you had that woman from the last village all to yourself"

"Yeah and I begged you to let me have a go on her Makio"

"Tsch pigs you bastards just can't handle a real earth country woman that's why you're going after these leaf bitches"

"Shut up you're the only bitch around here Takiko"

"That's not what you said the day I turned you down for that date"

The jeers and laughter of Makios friends was almost over whelming as they reveled in his shame.

"Wana say that outside you bitch"

"What and get your arse handed to you are you sure mister big bad chunin?"

The man was visibly getting angrier and angrier until he exploded and lunged at her the bartender pausing in serving someone to rush over and try and quell the argument.

"Hey hey you lot stop this every time you lot come in here you Iwa bastards mess up my bar"

Luckily for the aging bartender he had the sense to remain behind the bar so as to still have a barrier between them.

"Shut up old man before I have to shut you up"

"Yeah get him Makio"

"Go on Makio you're the man"

His friends began putting in their input eager to see a beating.

"Get out all of you get out before I have to report you lot to the kage"

"Did you just threaten us?"

The male known as Makiko stood pointing a finger at the bartender his rage at the female seemingly forgotten.

"Uhh uhh uhhhhh"

"Well you stupid old fucking man do you have a problem with me and my friends?"

Kakashi sighed visibly at this but kept his head down knowing how ugly this could turn seeing as he wouldn't be able to break cover and help the man with so many ninja about.

Just as I thought he's trying to score points off the old man in order to keep his status that woman must be strong for him to not want to fight her…..or maybe he's just really weak at any rate I'll have to stop this before it gets out of hand

"Hey bartender who's leg do I have to hump to get a dry martini around here?" (Kudos to you if you know where I picked that one up from).

"Umm yes of course sir I'll be with you right away"

The bartender seemed happy enough for a peaceful way to back out of the situation and hurried to fulfill kakashis order.

"Oi bastard don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you do you know who I am I am related to the future Tsuchikage I deserve some more respect around here man"

Bingo

Giving an eye smile that only he could see as he looked into the bottom of the glass he stood up and went to the bathroom five minutes later and kakashi left the bathroom to reclaim his seat closely followed by an old man who still had an empty bottle of sake in his hand as he stumbled out of the bar.

A few minutes later a woman entered the bar as soon as she entered almost every male eye well in the room save for a few faithful husbands was drawn to her and a few sexual curious women, she was wearing a dark red mini skirt that only served to elongate her already long legs more with a matching long sleeve shirt that ended in perfect hands with beautiful nails. She had in hoop earrings with hair down to her lower back she had a plain but beautiful face complete with full lips and green eyes.

Even kakashi was eyeing her with a shining light of want glittering in his eye he was watching her carefully as she took her seat he couldn't quite place it but he knew her from somewhere.

The quite drunk Iwa man was the first to move suddenly the room was filled with killer intent kakashi believing that he had been found out turned around getting ready to drop his henge so as to be able to fight properly and realized that it was not aimed at him but at the Iwa man that was striding towards the woman the killer intent being generated by every male in the room.

"Heya hot stuff you waiting on someone because if you are then I was here all along"

The woman merely looked him up and down surveying his dirty clothes his musty smell the alcohol on his breath and the fact that he was quite ugly and did something that no one in the room expected her to do.

She giggled.

"I've never heard that one before at least your original if nothing else"

"Sure baby I'm so original that I don't even know how to spell the damn word"

The woman giggled again and her entire body expression changed to one of a more open person a warmer smile gracing her face than the one from before as she turned more to the man.

"Wow you are good at this aren't you?"

"Well I try my best"

"So sailor what's your name?"

At this point every man paled at the fact that this dropout of a male was actually gaining some ground with who was probably the most beautiful person to ever enter the bar in living memory.

"Makio what's yours hot stuff?"

"Jasmine"

"Ohooo Jasmine is it what a pretty name you have their, it matches your pretty face and would my dear Jasmine like a drink on me of course?"

"Hehehehe I wouldn't mind but later on right now I'd prefer to go for a walk if you don't mind I only came in here to get directions to the nearest hotel"

"Of course honey whatever you want let me just get my coat"

"I'll be waiting outside for you Makio"

And with that she stood up and lightly walked out of the bar her hips swaying with every seductive step.

"How the fuck did you just pull her"

"I told you dude I am the ultimate babe magnet"

"Sure you lying bastard you just put her in a genjutsu when we weren't looking didn't you"

"Shulup you jealous punk I would argue with you but I have more pressing matters to deal with as I am sure that you're aware of"

"Tsch whatever bastard"

And with a very obvious swagger the man picked up his coat and walked out all the while being watched by kakashi.

Now what should I do with my target gone?

_**With Naruto**_

Ten hands two full houses three four of a kinds three flushes and two straight hands later and Ibiki was sorely pissed off and he couldn't even torture his opponent to make himself feel better.

To say Naruto was good would be lying and to say he was lucky would be an understatement and to say he had wiped them out of a lot of money would be stating the obvious.

"How the fuck does he keep doing this?"

Yamato was merely laughing nervously while thinking that he would have to get that new sword next month he didn't want to be used as an example for others to see what happens when you don't pay Naruto money that you owe him.

"Umm Naruto do you think we could take a break from playing we are getting kind of tired"

Ibiki leaned in to whisper to yamato.

"I am not giving up yet this bastard has my money I am not leaving this table until I've got it back"

"Be sensible Ibiki at this rate he'll be moving to our houses soon it's better to be tactical and quit while were behind"

"Tsch coward"

"Pshft idiot"

They moved their heads apart and focused their attention back on Naruto as Ibiki began talking.

"Yeah I am tired to I think we should carry on this game later"

"As you wish just as long as you continue to keep a low profile I do not care what you do"

"Naruto-san let's liven you up what do you do for fun at the village?"

Naruto looked at yamato with cold uncaring eyes as he thought about the question before answering.

"Fun? ... I do not have fun I have a job to serve and protect the village"

"Don't you ever play with friends or spend time with loved ones?"

"I have no such things"

"How can you live your life like this Naruto surely you must have some precious people"

"I have no need for precious people they can only hinder me"

"But you can't think like that Naruto anyone on their own can gain power but true strength comes from when you have to fight for someone that you love"

"I believe that is incorrect I could take some ones newly born babe and force them to fight for their child's life and against me they would still fall I have always grown up in the belief that emotions get in the way of battle in the way of the mission it has been a very long time since I believe that I have felt an emotion and I believe that I have done well without them such things as dreams, precious people, love, emotions all for the weak and the narrow minded I am neither"

"Tsch and who brought you up to believe this?"

"Pain and suffering"

"And who put you through this pain and suffering?"

"The information is confidential"

"Tsch no point in saying that we know you were raised by Danzo"

"I was not referring to Danzo-sama"

"Then who?"

"That is confidential"

"When we return I shall speak with the Hokage about this no child should have to go through this"

"He will not tell you, you are not at a level where you would be privy to that information"

"But this can not be allowed to go on"

"….."

"Naruto you must feel something about this anger, upset, confusion, even happiness would be something not idealistic but something"

"The last dream I had was the day…the only day I saw my parents' photos do you know what is was about?"

"No"

"It was my farther he and the nine tailed fox spoke to me"

"What what do you mean 'your farther' the fourth Hokage?"

"Yes he and the nine tailed fox they spoke to me"

"And what did they say?"

"That I will tell you another day if I don't have to kill you"

"Tsch what do you mean 'If' you don't have to kill us?"

_**Out side kakashis bar**_

Makio was walking down the road with the woman scoping out the best hotel she had a fair bit of money on her and so price was no object. Makio still hadn't decided if he was going to rob her of the this money he contemplated that depending on what she was prepared to do in bed would influence on what he was prepared to do to her.

"So where to now?"

It was an innocent question but one that Makiko saw a rainbow of possibilities in.

"I know a cozy little cottage that you would love to stay in and they do a discount for couples as well"

The female giggled at the mans forwardness and the suggestiveness of the comment.

"Well lead the way my ninja in shining amour"

"Well if you insist"

The man took more of al lead leading her through a maze of little roads finally coming to a small clutch of trees.

"Where have you taken me?"

The woman's voice was serious now with a tone of worry to it at her possible predicament.

"Not to worry my darling the cottage is in the middle of those trees over there in the very centre of the clearing"

"Oh…ok"

And so on they walked through the trees and as promised they entered into a clearing but what was not promised was the lack of cottage in the middle of it.

"Where…where is the cottage?"

The woman's voice was shaking although she tried to hide it as the realization of her predicament came to her.

As Makio turned around a sick leer on his face at the thought of the enjoyment he was about to get his smile suddenly faltered as he looked into the cold stare of the sharingarn.

"WHAT THE F…."

_**With Naruto**_

There was a rising air of tension in the as the length of the silence mounted naruto looking unblinkingly at the two other occupants of the room.

"Are you planning to kill us?"

"I am planning a lot of things many of which are undecided"

"You heartless bastard I should kill you right now"

"For the sake of millions you probably should but you cannot so do not speak such improbable sentences and learn to look at the world through open eyes you don't have to be an uchiha or a hyuga to see things more clearly"

"……"

At that point kakashi walked into the room narutos eyes instantly flashed back to the evil dead black that they were before as he looked expectantly at kakashi.

"Let's go"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Wow that was a hard chapter hey tell me if you knew what I was planning with the woman I cant wait till I can get to the true story line this is still kind of in prelude mode so that I can set certain things in motion from now umm yeah please review because I need to know if I have done anything wrong I do beta my work but I still could of gotten timelines wrong so yeah please help me to make you smile R&R thanks.**_


End file.
